


perfect

by protectchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, it's a kind of "what if they defeated hawkmoth" type thing, just a short fluffy reveal basically, just very... fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: "I guess we should give the miraculous back," Chat said, staring off in no particular direction."I guess so."He wanted to stand up and drop the transformation, show her who he really was.But what would she think? Would she hate him? What if she was disappointed?They had waited for so long for this moment - well, he had at least - but now the time had come, and it just didn't feel right.





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo here have this small fluffy oneshot here take it

Now the city was quiet.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat in silence, watching the orange sunset from their place on a rooftop. The sky bled pink as the last of the golden light dipped below the horizon. 

 

"Well," Chat Noir said, "that was..." 

 

His words were carried away by the gentle wind that played gently with their hair, twisting it softly and letting go again.

 

Chat cleared his throat. He couldn't quite find the right thing to say. "I can't believe we... I mean - _it's over."_

 

Ladybug nodded solemnly, and glanced over, cautiously catching Chat's eye. "What do you think we should do now?"

 

He just shrugged, and smiled ever so slightly. "You're the one who comes up with the plans. I just go along with it." 

 

"You don't give yourself enough credit." 

 

The two were quiet for a moment.

 

"I guess we should give the miraculous back," Chat said, staring off in no particular direction.

 

"I guess so." 

 

He wanted to stand up and drop the transformation, show her who he really was.

But what would she think? Would she hate him? What if she was disappointed?

 

They had waited for so long for this moment - well, he had at least - but now the time had come, and it just didn't feel right.

 

Hawkmoth was defeated. Paris was safe.

 

Ladybug broke the silence. "You know we're probably going to have to say goodbye, right?"

 

That broke his heart.

 

"I mean, if we return our miraculous," she continued, "we won't be seeing each other again." 

 

Chat Noir shook his head, and didn't say anything. He didn't want to part with her; he didn't want her to go. Chat knew that Ladybug was special, she was important, she meant the world to him. Even if they didn't really _know_  each other, they were best friends. Even if she'd made it clear that they were _just_  friends - that was okay, that was all he wanted, as long as she was happy. 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried to summon up the courage to ask her if she was ready to reveal her real identity. If they did, they wouldn't have to part ways. But he was afraid.

 

As the breeze stirred his hair, stronger this time, Chat felt a gentle hand on his wrist, and he opened his eyes again.

 

"Chat Noir," Ladybug said, her voice concerned. "It's going to be okay. Everyone's safe now."

 

He nodded, trying his best not to start crying.

 

"Chat... if we just give our miraculous back, we won't see each other again. But... if you wanted, I mean... if we knew each other - if we knew our true identities - we could stay close."

 

_Did she just-?_

 

Glancing up at her, Chat could tell that she was nervous too - but he could also detect a hint of hope in her eyes. _She wanted this too._

 

Without a word, he nodded. Ladybug smiled anxiously. 

 

"Are you sure?" she asked.

 

"Yes, I'm sure. And you?"

 

"I'm sure."

 

He exhaled. This was going to be okay. It was going to be just fine.

"Do you want to go first, or do you want me to?"

 

Ladybug bit her lip nervously and shrugged. "I don't... know. Sorry, I guess I'm a little bit nervous." She laughed shakily, and Chat shot her a reassuring smile. 

 

"Don't worry, I am too. I can go first, if you want?" 

 

She nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be good." 

 

Chat Noir took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Ladybug would soon find out who he really was. 

 

"Claws in," he said quietly, and closed his eyes.

 

He heard Ladybug gasp. _"Adrien?"_

 

Adrien looked up at her; she looked shocked, and - it kind of looked like she was going to start crying...?

 

"I can't believe it's really you," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "All this time... it was you. I can't-... Tikki, spots off." 

 

He was momentarily blinded by a bright flash of pink light, but when the light faded, he saw Ladybug- _Marinette._

 

_Marinette, it was Marinette. It was really her._

 

Adrien felt himself start to smile, and then he was grinning and laughing and so was she.

"I can't believe it's you!" he exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug. "We were- _us,_  all this time-"

 

"We're such idiots," Marinette laughed. "I can't believe this." 

 

Marinette was Ladybug. Of course she was.

 

And that was perfect.

 

It was perfect as the two of them watched the light fade from the sky, laughing and chatting with their kwamis about just how _oblivious_  they'd been.

 

It was perfect as they watched the stars come out, one by one.

 

It was perfect as they lay side by side, pointing out constellations, finally safe and okay. 

 

It was _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr - I'm @protectchatnoir!! :)


End file.
